


Идеальная пара

by Elga



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поучительная история о том, почему ангста без романса не бывает и наоборот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальная пара

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Isis  
>  **Оригинал** : [The Perfect Match](http://hieroglyfics.net/match.htm)

Сегодня был один из _тех_ дней. С тех пор как они расстались, такие дни стали обыденностью, мрачно подумала Ангст. Она удобнее устроилась на диване, на котором, развалившись, лежала весь день, одолеваемая депрессивными мыслями. Возможно, следовало остаться в кровати. Иногда не стоит тратить силы и вставать. 

В дверь зазвонили.

— Пошли прочь, — заорала Ангст.

Звонок повторился.

— Мне ничего не нужно!

Дзынь.

— Господи Боже, — пробормотала Ангст, заставила себя подняться и протопала к двери. — Неужели олицетворение жанра не может провести наедине с собой хоть немного времени? — она распахнула дверь.

— Приветик! — прощебетала Романс. На плече у нее висела огромная сумка, а в руках она держала пестрый букет цветов: разноцветные дельфиниумы, хризантемы, астры и гипсофила.

Ангст с опаской окинула букет взглядом.

— Это ты к чему?

— А ты как думаешь? Пытаюсь вернуть твою любовь, — Романс всунула букет в руки Ангст. — На, поставь в воду, пока не завяли. 

— Мне нравятся завядшие цветы, — мрачно ответила Ангст, но сходила за вазой, налила воды, поставила в нее цветы и поставила на стол.

— Очень мило, — сказала Романс, прошедшая вслед за ней. — Они однозначно освежают комнату.

Ангст пожала плечами, не желая признавать правоту Романс. Если идти этой дорожкой, придется признать, что одно присутствие Романс подняло ей настроение так же, как и сами цветы. Если не больше.

— И вот еще, я принесла шоколадки, — сказала Романс. Она вытащила упаковку из сумки и положила на стол.

— Опять эти тошнотворно сладкие вишни в молочном шоколаде? Не представляю, как ты их вообще ешь.

— Не совсем, — ответила Романс. — Глянь, — она сняла крышку — и да, в коробке была вишни в шоколаде, но между ними лежали конфеты из темного шоколада. Романс осторожно взяла одну из них и протянула Ангст. Ангст попыталась взять ее, но Романс покачала головой.

— Дай я, — прошептала она и вложила шоколадку в приоткрытый рот Ангст.

Ммм. Несомненно, Романс пришлось раскошелиться: шоколад таял на языке, горько-сладкий резкий привкус имбиря и пряностей. Ангст не сдержала тихого стона.

Конечно, Романс услышала, и на ее лице появилось самодовольное выражение.

— Ну и как все пока?

— У тебя еще один козырь в рукаве? — подозрительно спросила Ангст.

— Я подумала, что мы можем поужинать при свечах, — ответила Романс, порылась в сумке и вытащила две длинные розовые свечи в серебряных подсвечниках. Она уже почти зажгла их, когда Ангст потянулась и схватила ее за запястье.

— С ума сошла?

— Я просто подумала, что так романтичнее.

— Ну да, — сказала Ангст. — Но ты у меня дома. Как думаешь, что случится, если зажечь их?

Романс вздохнула.

— Думаю, огонь перекинется на занавески, твой дом сгорит, а мы сами едва успеем спастись.

— Да. А еще, возможно, кто-то из нас пострадает и останется на всю жизнь уродкой.

— Ладно, будь по-твоему, — Романс едва не расплакалась, что значительно приободрило Ангст. — Я просто… тебе не кажется, что мы, расставшись, совершили ошибку?

Вопрос словно ударил Ангст под дых — она тоже все время об этом думала. Но, конечно, она не собиралась признаваться в этом Романс, поэтому пожала плечами и соврала:

— Решение было правильным. Мы полные противоположности.

— Но я нужна тебе! — с неожиданной резкостью заявила Романс. — Оглянись вокруг! Ты без меня просто жалка! Ты одинока! Никто не хочет иметь с тобой дело, когда меня нет рядом, правда? Рок, отчаяние, смерть и разрушение… Кто захочет об этом читать?

— А что ты можешь предложить? — огрызнулась Ангст. — Пушистых зайчиков? О, как интересно. НО НЕТ!

— Ты права, — тихо произнесла Романс, — ты тоже мне нужна. Без тебя я незапоминающаяся, нелогичная. Без тебя я пуста. Ты нужна мне. — Она сделала шаг вперед, нежно провела по лицу Ангст, и та постаралась сдержаться, не растаять под прикосновением. — Мы нужны друг другу.

— Все любят Романс, — Ангст попыталась скрыть горечь.

— Но если парочка сливается в экстазе на первой же странице, какой смысл читать дальше? Читателям нужно больше. Читатели хотят эмоций! Препятствий и преград, которые напомнят, что в любви не все так просто.

— Читатели хотят счастливый конец.

— Но не счастливое начало. 

— Они не любят расставаний, — Ангст покачала головой.

— Может быть, — ответила Романс, потянулась и вновь коснулась Ангст. — Но если влюбленные вновь будут вместе, возможно, все остальное будет прощено.

Романс стояла так близко, что Ангст втягивала в себя ее запах с каждым вдохом — душистые цветы и летний дождь, и это было такое, ТАКОЕ искушение…

…а потом Романс подалась вперед, и их губы встретились. Ее губы — мягкие, и нежные, и податливые — все еще хранили вкус вишни в шоколаде, сладкий, почти приторный. Романс обняла Ангст и притянула ее к себе.

Просто, слишком просто раствориться в этих объятиях, подумала Ангст. Но она не собиралась растворяться, не сейчас, поэтому напряглась и решительно сделала шаг назад.  
Но Романс это не смутило. Она посмотрела в глаза Ангст и сказала:

— Пожалуйста. Разве ты не видишь? Мы друг без друга погибнем. Но вместе — мы идеальная пара.

— Возможно. Но если мы снова станем жить вместе, игра будет по моим правилам. Это же ты за мной ухаживаешь. Это ведь я должна сказать «нет».

— Ты скажешь «нет»? — побледнела Романс.

Ангст лениво усмехнулась. 

— Черт возьми, нет.

Потом сделала шаг вперед и притянула Романс к себе, яростно и бескомпромиссно целуя ее в губы. Она крепче вцепилась в плечи Романс и с восторгом услышала ее стон. Ей так этого не хватало. 

— Просто чудесно! — донесся голос кого-то, не участвующего в действии. — Нервное и драматическое противостояние, окончившееся счастливым концом.

Ангст и Романс, не сговариваясь, посмотрели вверх.

— Дорогие читатели. Даже если мы снова вместе, это не значит, что вы можете вмешиваться не в свое дело.

— Никто не гарантирует, что все это на постоянной основе, — предупредила Ангст.

А потом Ангст и Романс посмотрели друг на друга, улыбнулись и вместе задернули занавес, чтобы читатели не увидели того, чем закончилась эта история.

Но мы уверены, что они жили долго и ~~ангстово~~ ~~романсово~~ более или менее счастливо.

**Конец**


End file.
